ABSTRACT: ADMINISTRATIVE CORE The activities of the Administrative Core will be guided by the collective impact model, which postulates that integration of several key components sets the stage for initiating action, organizing for action, and sustaining action and impact. These components include development of a common agenda, selection of standard measures, implementation of mutually reinforcing activities, commitment to continuous communication, and provision of backbone support. The Administrative Core will oversee, manage, and coordinate all proposed Center of Excellence activities and will facilitate equitable, collaborative, and sustainable relationships with communities, institutions, and other stakeholders. Administrative Core goals will be addressed through a combination of i) organizational structures, ii) activities to foster interaction and career development, iii) shared personnel, iv) oversight and evaluation, and v) additional resources and interactions with other NIMHD Centers of Excellence. The Administrative Core will be housed within the Case Western Center for Reducing Health Disparities which is located at MetroHealth Medical Center, a 731-bed county hospital with a long tradition of providing health care regardless of ability to pay. Three committees, consisting of other Core Directors and NIMHD staff, community representatives, and national experts will guide Administrative Core activities. Activities to foster interaction among all Cores will include a research consult service, a community-based research network, health disparities seminars, visiting speakers, a health disparities course, websites and social media, and community dissemination forums. In addition to the Principal Investigator and Core Directors, personnel shared across projects will include an administrative manager, a statistician, a qualitative analyst, an evaluator, and an evaluation assistant. The evaluator and evaluation assistant will work closely with Core and project personnel to rigorously evaluate the processes and outcomes of all activities and to use ongoing evaluations to modify and improve activities. Case Western and MetroHealth will provide additional resources to enhance the success of the proposed Center of Excellence. We will interact with other NIMHD Centers of Excellence sites by attending meetings organized by NIH, inviting investigators from other sites as visiting speakers, linking our websites and social media activities, and collaborating on specific projects. In summary, the Administrative Core will ensure continuous progress in all projects toward the process, outcome, and impact goals that have been articulated; facilitate synergistic cross-fertilization of activities; ensure that high standards of research quality are maintained; and promote high levels of engagement between academic and community partners.